


The first time I ever saw you face

by hiera



Series: Liberty City [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Die est barman dans le quartier chaud de Liberty City et Hakuei est galeriste dans le centre. Tout les oppose et pourtant, il leur a fallu d'un regard pour qu'ils tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.





	The first time I ever saw you face

 

La journée avait été longue et Hakuei n’avait qu’une hâte : rentrer chez lui pour se prélasser dans un bain moussant tout en dégustant un bon verre de vin rouge. Il avait récemment réapprovisionné sa petite cave avec d’excellents crus et quelques nouveautés qu’on lui avait recommandés et qu’il avait hâte de découvrir. C’est les bras lourdement chargés que le roux passa la porte en verre de sa galerie d’art qui était également une boutique d’antiquité. Un savant mélange qui connaissait un franc succès auprès du gratin de la ville, depuis qu’il l’avait ouvert trois ans plus tôt avec son ami Reita qui était parti plus tôt aujourd’hui. Apparemment il avait rencontré quelqu’un et Hakuei avait insisté pour faire la fermeture et ainsi lui permettre de rejoindre sa belle. Lui-même était célibataire depuis son retour à Liberty City, après avoir vécu quelques années à l’étranger avec un artiste peintre. Une histoire d’amour aussi passionnelle que toxique qui s’était très mal terminée, le dissuadant de s’attacher à qui que ce soit. Un précepte qui lui réussissait plutôt bien et qui ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir une vie sexuelle pleinement épanouie avec quelques amants qui tout comme lui ne cherchaient pas à construire mais plutôt à assouvir leurs pulsions bestiales.

Tout en baissant le rideau de fer qu’il ferma à clé, Hakuei réfléchit à ce qu’il ferait le lendemain. C’était dimanche et la galerie était fermée. Pour le moment, il n’avait pas prévu de voir quelqu’un. Ni un amant, ni un ami. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de se joindre à ses groupes de libertins fortunés qu’il fréquentait pour tromper l’ennuie. Peut-être resterait-il sagement chez lui, à lire et siroter du vin. L’idée lui plu et alors qu’il tournait les talons, quelqu’un lui rentra dedans. Surpris, Hakuei lâcha ses documents qui s’étalèrent aux pieds de l’homme qui l’avait violemment percuté et qui s’était déjà penché pour les ramasser tout en se confondant d’excuse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas où j’avais la tête !

\- Ce n’est pas grave, rétorqua Hakuei en se penchant à son tour pour ramasser ses affaires. J’imagine que votre journée a été aussi longue que la mienne.

\- À vrai dire, je ne l’ai pas encore commencé, rétorqua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Hakuei croisa son regard alors que sa main se refermait sur les documents que cet homme lui tendait. Cela ne dura qu’un bref instant et pourtant le roux sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Peut-être était-ce cette forteresse qu’il avait bâtie autour de son cœur ? Et ce dernier battait subitement plus vite, sans aucune raison apparente. D’ailleurs le temps semblait comme figé autour d’eux. Qui était donc cet homme qui lui souriait de cette manière ? Avec douceur et maladresse mais aussi avec ce petit côté très commerciale qui devait sans doute faire craquer toutes ces conquêtes.

\- Merci, balbutia le galeriste en récupérant son bien tout en se redressant.

L’autre homme fit de même et Hakuei put ainsi mieux le détailler. Il était un peu plus petit que lui mais ils semblaient avoir sensiblement le même âge. Il portait un bonnet dont quelques mèches de cheveux rouges s’en échappaient, un pantalon en cuir et une grosse veste qu’il avait fermée à cause du vent glaciale qui soufflait dans la grande artère en ce début d’automne.

\- C’était le moins que je puisse faire. Au fait, je m’appelle Die.

\- Hakuei, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Die consulta sa montre, hésita puis lui désigna un café au bout de la rue.

\- J’ai un peu de temps devant moi avant d’aller bosser, est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café ou un thé pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit l’autre roux sans réfléchir.

\- Génial !

Hakuei répondit un peu timidement à son large sourire. Malgré sa maigreur apparente et sa pâleur Die semblait plein de vie et son entrain était si communicatif que le galeriste oublia bien vite sa fatigue alors qu’il le suivait vers ce café où il avait ses habitudes.

\- C’est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici, déclara Die alors qu’ils s’installaient à une table.

\- Moi j’y viens presque tous les jours, répondit son vis à vis. Ma boutique étant à quelques pas…

\- Il me faudra alors être plus original la prochaine fois.

Hakuei lui adressa un regard surpris mais amusé. C’était la première fois qu’on lui faisait du rentre dedans de cette manière et il devait bien avouer qu’il était séduit par son approche originale et franche. Die était différent des hommes qu’il fréquentait habituellement mais peut-être parce qu’ils n’appartenaient pas au même milieu sociale et un coup d’œil suffisait à le comprendre. Hakuei portait un costume de chez Armani, Die un pantalon en cuir et une veste bon marché, et pourtant même s’ils ne s’étaient encore presque rien dit, Hakuei était déjà sous son charme.

\- J’ai hâte d’être surpris alors, répondit le galeriste en esquissant un petit sourire.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande. Die demanda un café noir, Hakuei un capuccino.

\- Du coup cette galerie t’appartient ? J’suis impressionné. C’est la première fois que j’en vois une.

D’abord surpris par ce soudain tutoiement, Hakuei ne s’en formalisa pas plus que ça et décida d’en faire autant.

\- Elle est un peu spéciale. C’est aussi une boutique d’antiquité mais je n’en suis pas le seul propriétaire. Je l’ai ouverte avec un ami. Si tu veux, je pourrais te la faire visiter. Enfin si ça t’intéresse.

\- Vraiment ? J’aimerais bien. Ça sera l’occasion de voir d’un peu plus près ce que c’est. J’imagine que ça sera comme découvrir un nouveau monde ! S’exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main pour la serrer doucement.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Hakuei resserra ses doigts sur les siens, aussi naturellement que Die l’avait fait. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant à les voir ainsi on aurait pu les prendre pour un couple, certes atypique mais un couple quand même, alors qu’ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Leur contacte physique se rompit naturellement lorsque la serveuse revint avec les boissons. Hakuei sentit un léger malaise commencer à l’envahir mais un sourire de Die suffit à le détendre. Il y avait chez cet homme quelque chose de chaleureux et de très attirant. Le galeriste ne s’était jamais senti autant connecté avec une autre personne depuis cet artiste peintre qu’il avait tant aimé…

\- Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

\- Rien de bien passionnant. Je suis barman dans un endroit pas très classe.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je pense pas que t’ais envie de connaitre.

\- Qui sait ? Moi aussi j’ai besoin de sortir de ma zone de confort.

\- Ok alors faisons ça. Quand tu m’auras fait visiter ta galerie, je te ferais visiter le bar sordide où je travaille.

\- Tu me diras comment, je devrais m’habiller.

\- Toi aussi.

Hakuei sucra sa boisson puis la porta à ses lèvres. Die l’imita sans le quitter des yeux. L’un comme l’autre était déjà en train de se dévorer du regard.

\- Du coup, je vais prendre ton numéro, déclara le barman en sortant un stylo. J’ai eu quelques soucis avec mon téléphone, mais je ne manquerais pas de t’appeler.

Sans hésiter, Hakuei le lui donna et Die le nota sur son poignet pour être certain de ne pas le perdre.

\- Il faut que j’aille travailler, je t’appelle demain dans la journée.

Hakuei acquiesça tout en le regardant vider sa tasse de café. Die se leva et avant de s’en aller, il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. D’abord surpris, Hakuei sentit une douce chaleur l’envahir alors qu’un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Quel homme étrange et quelle drôle de rencontre ! Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer mais il était heureux. Il suivit d’ailleurs Die du regard tout en terminant son cappuccino avant de s’en aller en sachant qu’il aurait bien du mal à tenir en place et à trouver le sommeil tant il était impatient de le revoir.

 

 

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Liberty City et alors que les honnêtes gens s’en allaient rejoindre la chaleur et la douceur de leur foyer, les oiseaux de nuit commençaient à sortir. Parmi eux se trouvait sans aucun doute des prédateurs prêts à fondre sur leurs proies, mais Die n’en était pas une. Le barman ne craignait rien ni personne. La nuit était en quelque sorte son royaume. D’ailleurs depuis qu’il avait embrassé cette vie, son existence avait pris une tournure qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginée. Quant à ce qu’il venait de vivre un peu plus tôt… Y avait-il seulement le droit ? C’était contraire aux règles et pourtant, il avait bien l’intention d’appeler Hakuei demain après avoir dormi quelques heures.

 

Die travaillait au Garden, un bar à la sulfureuse réputation, installé entre un love hôtel et une maison de passe clandestine. Sa clientèle était à l’image des établissements avoisinant. Petites frappes, prostitués, dealers, junkies, ivrognes, mauvais garçons… La liste était longue et Die avait arrêté de faire le compte depuis longtemps. Sans doute le jour où il s’était fait à sa nouvelle vie. Travailler au Garden avait mis son sens moral et son intégrité à rude épreuve, au point qu’il avait fini par devenir l’ombre de lui-même, oubliant même pourquoi il s’était lancé dans cette périlleuse aventure.

Un homme passa la porte du bar, visage angélique et tenue provocante. Un habitué qui faisait bander la plupart des hommes de la salle avec son allure de sainte ni touche, alors qu’il devait très certainement écarter les cuisses et sucer des bites jusqu’au petit matin. C’était en tout cas l’image qu’il renvoyait et celle qu’il aimait cultiver. Die le connaissait bien. Il ne venait ici que pour lui et s’asseyait toujours sur le même tabouret. Le barman n’eut pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir que ce bel ange déchu voulait boire un whisky. C’était toujours ce qu’il commandait avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l’oreille qu’il avait envie qu’il le prenne contre les caisses de bières dans sa réserve. C’était presque devenu un rituel salvateur pour Die qui se rappelait alors qu’il valait mieux que tout ça.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir Shinya, déclara le rouquin en déposant son verre sur le comptoir.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait et attendait de lui.

\- Tu m’as manqué Die, murmura-t-il en commençant à lui caresser la main. Tu ne veux pas qu’on s’amuse tout de suite, toi et moi ?

Shinya se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Si, bien sûr ma beauté, répondit-il en lui adressant un large sourire.

Il fit aussitôt signe à un collègue de le remplacer et contourna le comptoir pour rejoindre le blond qui venait d’avaler cul sec son whisky. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres du roux qui l’aida à se lever avant de l’attirer vers lui. Shinya poussa un petit gémissement de surprise en se retrouvant dans les bras du barman qui lui donnant un fiévreux baiser, laissant par la même occasion ses doigts courir sur ses vêtements moulants. Lorsqu’ils manquèrent de souffle, Die s’écarta légèrement et l’emmena vers la réserve sous les regards envieux de quelques clients.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Shinya donna à Die une gifle magistrale tout en grommelant :

\- Espèce de sale connard. T’en as bien profité. 

Le roux ne répondit que par un petit sourire insolant tout en essuyant un petit filet de salive qui lui avait échappé. Shinya n’y était pas allé de main morte. Il n’avait pas l’air comme ça avec son allure de frêle jeune fille mais il était doté d’une force incroyable.

\- C’était pour faire plus vrai, répondit le rouquin. Ça aurait été dommage de griller notre couverture.

\- Tu m’en diras tant ! Bon alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ? Tu as récupéré l’emprunte de ses clés ?

Une expression étrange se dessina sur le visage du barman qui inquiéta le jeune homme blond.

\- Die ?

\- Disons que ça sera un poil plus long que je ne le pensais.

\- Tiens donc et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu veux que j’enquête sur ce mec ? Et bien il me faudra plus que m’introduire dans son bureau pour récupérer des preuves. S’il est bien ce que vous soupçonnez, il me faudra du temps. Je vais inspecter son appartement en plus de sa galerie d’art.

\- Bon très bien. Fait comme tu le sens. Tu as l’habitude de toute façon. Mais essaie de faire vite. Enquêter sur ce type, ce n’est pas de notre ressort normalement, on ne fait que rendre service.

\- Non, c’est sûr qu’il dénote un peu des clients habituels.

\- Et entrer par effraction chez lui et dans son bureau, ce n’est pas plus simple ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, soupira Shinya résigné. Je vais leur dire que ça prendra plus de temps que prévu. De toute façon c’est toi qui vois. Le plus important c’est que tu ne grilles pas ta couverture. Depuis le temps qu’on bosse dans le quartier, je n’ai pas envie qu’on fiche tout par terre pour une enquête qui n’est même pas de notre ressort.

\- Ne t’en fait pas pour ça.

\- Bon et désolé pour la gifle mais tu l’avais pas volé, ajouta le jeune homme blond en examinant son visage à la recherche d’une quelconque trace de son coup.

\- T’en fais pas j’ai rien mais au pire, je dirais que t’es une lionne quand tu baises, en plus d’être une sacrée cochonne.

\- Très drôle.

Sur ces mots, Shinya s’ébouriffa un peu les cheveux et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir, Die le retint par le bras.

\- T’es malade c’est trop tôt.

\- Ah ?

\- Comment ça, ah ? Je tire pas mon coup aussi vite ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Un éjaculateur précoce ?

\- Qui sait ? Se moqua le blond. Bon alors parle-moi de la dernière marchandise que ton patron a reçu. Ça nous occupera et j’aurais au moins quelque chose à faire remonter.

 

*

 

Il était midi passé lorsque le téléphone portable de Hakuei sonna. Le roux se jeta presque sur son appareille, décrochant sans se soucier de ne pas connaitre le numéro qui s’affichait à l’écran. De toute façon cela ne pouvait qu’être Die. Il avait attendu son appel toute la matinée bien qu’il se soit douté que l’autre roux avait dû finir très tôt ce matin et qu’il ne lui téléphonerait pas avant d’avoir un peu dormir.

\- Salut. Désolé de t’appeler si tard, murmura une voix ensommeillée à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Ne t’en fait pas. Tu viens de te réveiller ?

\- Oui et j’avais envie de t’appeler. Je te dérange ?

\- Non j’attendais ton coup de fil.

La voix de Hakuei était pleine d’émotion. Il n’avait pas ressentit quelque chose de semblable depuis si longtemps ! Il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’attacher et pourtant c’était plus fort que lui. Il avait craqué pour lui dès le premier regard. Ce n’était pas raisonnable mais c’était comme ça.

\- Si t’es pas occupé, on pourrait se voir ? J’ai pas encore mangé alors on pourrait… je sais pas, se retrouver quelque part pour déjeuner ?

\- Faisons ça alors.

\- Tu veux qu’on se retrouve où ?

Hakuei prit le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait choisir un endroit où ils seraient à l’aise tous les deux mais surtout facile à trouver.

\- Retrouvons-nous devant ma boutique. Je te ferais visiter ma galerie par la même occasion.

\- Parfait ! À tout à l’heure !

\- À tout à l’heure.

C’est Hakuei qui raccrocha le premier. Son cœur palpitait doucement dans sa poitrine et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de le revoir mais également d’apprendre à le connaitre même si au fond de lui, il savait qu’il l’aimait déjà.

 

Comme il ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui, Hakuei s’habilla de manière plus décontractée, se contentant d’un polo, d’un jeans et d’une veste assortie. Une fois prêt, il prit directement le chemin de sa galerie. Die l’attendait déjà devant, les bras chargés d’un énorme paquet. Lorsqu’il le vit arriver, le barman lui adressa un large sourire que l’autre rouquin trouva adorable et auquel il répondit en rougissant un peu. Die n’appartenait peut-être pas à son monde mais il lui plaisait beaucoup, même si Hakuei n’était pas capable de se l’expliquer. Mais peut-être n’y avait-il rien à comprendre ? Et peut-être s’agissait-il du fameux coup de foudre qui n’arrive qu’une fois dans une vie ?

\- Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, j’ai pris de tout, déclara le barman lorsque le galeriste arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû.

\- J’en avais envie.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement tout en se souriant, perdant leur regard dans celui de l’autre et l’espace d’un instant le reste du monde n’eut plus aucune importance à leurs yeux. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Ils n’en avaient pas la moindre idée et il dût s’écouler une éternité avant que Hakuei ne se décide à lui dire :

\- Et si je te faisais visiter ?

Die acquiesça et s’écarta pour le laisser ouvrir sa boutique. En entendant l’estomac du barman grogner, le galeriste retint un petit rire et l’entraina à l’intérieur en déclarant :

\- Mais avant on va manger. Je me demande ce que tu nous as acheté.

Il referma à clé derrière eux puis emmena Die jusqu’à l’arrière boutique où se trouvait une petite cuisine.

\- Je ne connais pas encore tes goûts mais il parait que j’apprends vite. 

\- Moi aussi. Du thé ou du café ? Demanda Hakuei alors que Die déposait ses victuailles sur la petite table.

\- Je prendrais comme toi.

Hakuei acquiesça et commença à préparer du thé.

\- En tout cas pour ce que j’en ai vu, ta boutique a l’air génial !

\- Je suis content qu’elle te plaise, répondit le galeriste en s’appuyant contre le plan de travail.

Die s’en approcha à son tour et se planta devant Hakuei. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand que lui et il dût relever le visage pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as l’air fatigué. Tu as travaillé toute la nuit ?

\- Oui, mais je suis content de m’être levé. J’avais envie de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi Die…

Ils n’ajoutèrent rien de plus et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d’abord timidement puis plus franchement jusqu’à ce que leurs langues se trouvent enfin. La salive de Die était encore chargée d’alcool et de tabac. Il avait dû passer la nuit à boire avec ses clients mais ce n’était pas un mélange désagréable pour Hakuei, bien au contraire il éveillait chez lui une excitation qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. L’échange s’entrecoupa ponctuellement pour les laisser respirer mais chaque fois qu’il reprenait il devenait plus enflammé. C’est la bouilloire qui les interrompit. L’eau chaude était prête pour l’infusion. Die esquissa un large sourire puis s’éloigna de l’autre rouquin en déclarant :

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Non ne t’excuse pas, j’en avais envie, rétorqua Hakuei en versant l’eau chaude dans une petite théière dans laquelle il laissa infuser des feuilles de thé. Et si tu me montrais ce que tu nous as acheté ?

Die acquiesça et commença à tout déballer pendant que Hakuei posait la théière et les mugs sur la table avant de s’assoir à ses côtés. Durant tout ce déjeuner-petit-déjeuner, les deux hommes passèrent plus de temps à se dévorer du regard qu’à manger. Parfois leurs doigts se frôlaient et ils s’adressaient alors un sourire complice et tendre. Finalement c’est Die qui prit l’initiative de l’embrasser à nouveau. Il se pencha vers lui lorsque leur repas fut fini et l’embrassa langoureusement. Lorsque leurs lèvres s’écartèrent, il lui murmura :

\- J’espère que tu ne crois pas que tout ça était prémédité. J’aimerais te dire que oui mais je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer une telle chose quand je te suis rentré dedans.

\- Moi non plus.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hakuei qui fut à l’initiative du baiser. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage de l’autre roux, lui permettant ainsi d’approfondir davantage leur échange. Ce dernier prit fin lorsqu’ils manquèrent d’air mais ils ne s’éloignèrent pas pour autant l’un de l’autre. Ils aimaient leur proximité et se refusaient à la briser.

\- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais tu me plais.

\- Toi aussi tu me plais beaucoup, répondit Hakuei en esquissant un timide sourire.

Et c’était la première fois depuis son retour à Liberty City qu’un homme éveillait autant de désir en lui. Il venait à peine de faire sa connaissance mais le galeriste savait qu’il en était déjà éperdument amoureux. Die lui plaisait et Hakuei savait que quoi qu’il puisse découvrir sur lui, ça ne pourrait que renforcer ses sentiments à son égare. 

\- Et si tu me faisais faire le tour ? Demanda le barman.

Hakuei acquiesça et se leva tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Die resserra ses doigts sur les siens et l’accompagna dans la salle principale.

\- Il y a en tout trois salles accessibles au public, commença Hakuei. La salle principale, celle où sont exposées et vendues des collections d’artistes contemporains. C’est dans cette pièce que tu arrives après avoir passé la porte d’entrée. Pour ce qui est de mon comptoir, c’est une vitrine dédiée aux pièces et aux petits objets anciens. La seconde pièce est tournée vers les antiquités.

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Hakuei entrainait petit à petit Die dans son univers. Le galeriste semblait passionné par ce qu’il faisait et ravi de pouvoir le partager avec le barman qui buvait littéralement ses paroles. C’était le maitre des lieux qui le fascinait, bien plus qu’il n’aurait dû. D’ailleurs c’était la première fois qu’il sentait la frontière entre son travail et sa vie personnelle à la fois si mince et si fragile, comme si cette mission avait été celle de trop mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Shinya risquait d’être furieux et serait incapable de comprendre. De plus Die n’avait envie d’en rester là. Il voulait continuer à voir cet homme qui n’appartenait pas à son monde, même s’il ne savait pas très bien auquel lui-même appartenait.

\- Et la troisième pièce ?

\- Je crois que le plus simple serait de te la montrer, déclara Hakuei en l’entrainant vers une porte.

Le galeriste la poussa doucement puis invita Die à y entrer. Il y faisait noir et apparemment Hakuei n’était pas pressé d’appuyer sur l’interrupteur.

\- Ne bouge pas, souffla-t-il contre l’oreille du barman avant de s’éloigner de lui.

Die plissa les yeux et tenta de distinguer sa silhouette à travers l’obscurité sans succès. Un cliquetis suivi d’un petit bruit de moteur se fit entendre puis une lumière jaillit. Elle venait d’un vieux projecteur cinématographique qui diffusait sur un écran blanc des images en noirs et blancs, venues d’un longtemps passé.

\- C’est une petite salle de projection qui peut servir pour des expositions temporaires nécessitant des jeux de lumière, déclara Hakuei en le rejoignant.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne puis l’entraina vers un canapé juste en face de l’écran.

\- Il s’agit de vieilles images d’archive de Liberty City. Pas de son, juste une vidéo en noir et blanc. Je trouve ça romantique et reposant.

\- C’est la première fois que j’en vois, déclara Die en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça te plait ? J’espère que tu ne trouves pas ça trop ennuyant.

\- Non, c’est la première fois, c’est nouveau et je crois que ça me plait… mais pas autant que toi.

Sur ces mots, Die glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Hakuei et approcha son visage du sien pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Ce dernier s’enflamma rapidement alors que les deux roux crispaient leurs mains sur le vêtement de l’autre. L’endroit s’y prêtant, les deux hommes laissèrent libre cours à leurs pulsions. Ils en avaient envie et ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour les déranger. Rapidement Hakuei vient s’installer sur les cuisses de l’autre roux qui sourit largement durant leur baiser.

\- J’espère que je ne suis pas trop lourd, murmura le galeriste.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Rétorqua Die en glissant ses mains sous le polo de celui qui deviendrait bientôt son amant.

\- Die…, gémit-il en pressant son bassin contre le sien.

Ils en avaient autant envie l’un que l’autre et pouvait déjà le sentir à la bosse qui déformait leur jeans.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Demanda le barman alors qu’il lui retirait son polo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le regretterais ? Rétorqua l’autre roux en faisant de même avec son t-shirt.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce qu’à côté de toi ma vie…

Hakuei pressa son index contre ses lèvres pour l’obliger à se taire avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres.

\- Je me fiche de ça Die. Tu me plais et j’ai suffisamment voyagé dans ma vie pour ne pas m’arrêter sur ce genre de chose.

Les deux roux s’échangèrent un sourire avant de s’embrasser avec douceur et tendresse, se caressant mutuellement et se découvrant petit à petit. La peau tatouée de Hakuei était douce et chaude. Celle de Die était un peu froide mais agréable à caresser. Régulièrement, leurs doigts butaient contre les bords de leur jeans. Ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus inconfortables et étroits, si bien que tacitement ils décidèrent d’aller plus loin. Die repoussa doucement Hakuei contre le canapé. Le galeriste se laissa faire, se retrouvant presque allongé sur les coussins. Bientôt le barman vint se blottir contre lui. Leurs baisés devenaient à chaque échange plus fiévreux et leurs mains plus entreprenantes. Les lèvres de Die finirent pas quitter celles de son amant pour embrasser sa peau tatouée, s’attardant sur un de ses tétons qu’il mordit doucement avant de remonter vers son cou qu’il s’appliqua à marquer. Hakuei le laissa faire en gémissant doucement, appréciant de sentir ses dents sur sa peau et crispant parfois ses doigts sur son dos et sa nuque qu’il marquait à sa manière.

\- J’ai envie de toi Hakuei.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais je n’ai rien pour le faire. Ce n’était pas prémédité tu sais…

\- Moi non plus mais ça n’a aucune importance.

Ils en avaient envie tout les deux mais la raison leur interdisait d’aller trop loin sans préservatif. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine et malgré la passion qui les dévorait, ils n’étaient pas complètement inconscients. Sans un mot de plus, ils décidèrent de continuer aussi longtemps qu’ils le pourraient tout en sachant pertinemment qu’ils ne pourraient pas complètement se satisfaire du moins pour le moment. Leurs mains cherchèrent l’ouverture de leurs jeans. Qui ouvrit le sien en premier ? Difficile à dire car ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous-vêtements puis complètement nus l’un contre l’autre, soupirant de soulagement en ne sentant plus leurs sexes tendus comprimés par une prison de tissu. Un gémissement se perdit dans leur baiser quand ils commencèrent à se caresser, d’abord timidement puis plus franchement. Ils savaient précisément quoi faire pour se donner du plaisir et même s’ils auraient aimé aller plus loin, ils se contentèrent de se masturber mutuellement tout en s’embrassant fiévreusement, s’échangeant parfois quelques sourires entre deux baisers et deux gémissements.

Bien après avoir atteint l’orgasme dans la main de l’autre, les deux amants restèrent enlacés dans le canapé, regardant distraitement les images qui défilaient sur l’écran tout en souriant de satisfaction et de plaisir.

\- Je n’ai plus envie de partir, finit par murmurer Hakuei.

\- Il faudra bien même si je ne veux pas te quitter, soupira Die.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille chez moi ? Demanda le galeriste en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Seulement si on s’arrête sur la route pour acheter des capotes, rétorqua Die en capturant avidement ses lèvres.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut à la maison.

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans le regard du barman. Celle du désir. Elle anima également le regard de l’autre rouquin qui se redressa le premier. Die l’imita pour s’habiller pendant que le galeriste ramassait les mouchoirs en papier avec lesquelles ils s’étaient nettoyés.

\- Je ferme tout et on y va, déclara Hakuei.

\- Je vais ranger ta cuisine pendant que tu éteints ici.

\- Parfait.

Après lui avoir donné un chaste baisé, Hakuei le laissa vagabonder en toute confiance dans sa galerie. Après tout, il était bien loin de se douter que l’autre roux en profiterait pour fouiller et repérer les lieux…

 

*

 

Un bain chaud et moussant, quelques bougies, un verre de vin rouge... Depuis quand Die n’avait-il pas goûté au luxe des petits plaisirs simple de la vie ? Il avait du mal à s’en souvenir tant sa mémoire était peuplée de sordides souvenirs mais une chose était certaine, c’était plus qu’un gouffre qui le séparait de son amant. Il s’en rendait compte à présent et ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’argent. Ça n’avait pas non de rapport avec le fait qu’il travaille et vive dans le quartier chaud de la ville. Hakuei lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était au dessus de ce genre de chose. Il lui avait même laissé entendre que plus jeune, il avait vécu une existence un peu bohème. Ils vivaient simplement dans deux univers complètement différents et c’était en autre pour cette raison qu’à presque trente ans, Die était toujours célibataire. Comment construire quelque chose de durable avec quelqu’un quand on ne peut pas lui dire la vérité ? Quand chaque parole qui sort de votre bouche n’est qu’un mensonge ? Finalement il n’y avait qu’une seule chose de vrai dans ce qu’il lui avait dit depuis leur rencontre : son désir brûlant pour lui mais aussi le fait qu’il n’avait pas prémédité ça… De tomber ainsi amoureux de sa cible. Et c’était ce que Hakuei était sensé être. Une cible, ni plus ni moins. Et pourtant, chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et de vouloir sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Était-il possible d’aimer quelqu’un rien qu’au premier regard ? Comme s’il s’agissait d’un coup de foudre… Il y a quelques jours encore, Die aurait affirmé que non, aujourd’hui c’était différent.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Murmura Hakuei contre son oreille.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l’autre rouquin qui se retourna vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Hakuei resserra ses bras sur le corps maigre de son amant et les deux hommes s’étreignirent quelques instants avant que le barman ne lui réponde :

\- Que j’ai hâte d’aller au lit avec toi.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Die. Hakuei y répondit avant de lui faire signe de s’écarter pour qu’ils puissent se lever et sortir. Après avoir chassé toute trace d’humidité sur leur corps, le galeriste l’emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Il faisait encore clair dehors, aussi n’eut-il pas besoin d’allumer la lumière. Hakuei s’assit sur le bord du lit puis tira doucement Die vers lui pour qu’il puisse se mettre à genoux sur le matelas tout en capturant ses lèvres alors qu’il reculait lentement. Le barman l’accompagna dans son mouvement et bientôt il se retrouva allongé sur lui. Leurs corps se réchauffèrent rapidement alors que de légers gémissements s’échappaient de leurs baisers. Peu à peu la douceur et la tendresse laissèrent place à cette passion dévorante qui les consumait depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés la veille. Leurs gestes devinrent plus maladroits et leurs baisers plus fougueux. Finalement Die lui demanda où il rangeait ses préservatifs. Hakuei le repoussa doucement et se redressa pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit. La vision du galeriste à demi allongé sur le ventre, excita un peu plus l’autre rouquin qui ne résista pas à l’envie de déposer mille et baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hakuei laissa échapper de petits soupirs et eut bien du mal à rester concentré sur ses recherches. Lorsqu’il mit la main sur ses préservatifs et son lubrifiant, son amant les lui prit des mains tout en s’installant sur ses fesses.

\- Ne bouge pas, reste encore un peu comme ça. Tu as un cul d’enfer !

Pour accentuer ses paroles, le barman pressa son érection contre les fesses de son amant qui sentit une vague d’excitation l’envahir. Il avait envie de lui et surtout de le sentir en lui.

\- Die, gémit Hakuei en se retournant légèrement pour lui attrapa l’une de ses mains.

Le barman le laissa faire. Il savait où l’autre voulait en venir et le regarda lui sucer les doigts avec envie. Lorsque Die estima qu’ils étaient suffisamment humides, il les retira délicatement de la bouche de son amant pour les remplacer par ses lèvres et sa langue.

\- Je serais doux, ne t’en fait pas.

\- Juste au début alors, rétorqua le galeriste en esquissant un sourire malicieux qui plu beaucoup à son amant.

Die acquiesça et commença à caresser son anneau de chair du bout des doigts avant d’y introduire une phalange. Hakuei se crispa légèrement mais ne semblait pas avoir mal. C’était juste inconfortable mais ça lui passerait. Die enfonça un peu plus son doigt tout en se disant que son amant devait avoir une sexualité active. Il était serré mais pas effrayé ni trop douillet. C’était une bonne chose. Les préliminaires ne duraient pas et même s’il aimait lui enfonçait ses doigts, il avait hâte de se glisser en lui.

Le second doigt passa facilement contrairement au troisième qui arracha une petite plainte au galeriste. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Die. Peut-être que Hakuei ne le faisait pas avec des hommes aussi bien équipé que lui ou en tout cas aussi attentionné. Il le saurait bien assez vite et de toute façon il espérait secrètement qu’il n’y aurait plus d’autre après lui…

Une fois son amant prêt, Die retira ses doigts et s’appliqua à mettre son préservatif en prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer tant il était impatient de le prendre. Il lubrifia son sexe puis s’enfonça en lui. Passant avec délicatesse son anneau de chair et savourant les sensations que la première pénétration lui offrait. Lorsqu’il fut entièrement en lui, il ramena les cheveux de son amant en arrière, lui dégageant ainsi le cou et l’embrassa délicatement. Hakuei tourna la tête vers lui et lui réclama un baiser. Un sourire éclairait son visage. Il semblait heureux de le sentir en lui et le bonheur était partagé par son amant.

\- Fais-nous du bien Die.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du barman qui commença à bouger d’abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, arrachant à son amant des gémissements de plus en plus audible. Hakuei crispa ses doigts au bord du matelas tout en essayant de retenir ses petits cris. Lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte, Die passa une main sur son visage et caressa ses lèvres pour l’inciter à les desserrer.

\- J’ai envie de t’entendre. J’ai besoin de savoir que tu aimes.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et se redressa tout en l’obligeant à accompagner son mouvement. Hakuei se retrouva à quatre pattes avec les mains de Die qui lui retenaient fermement les hanches. Le barman déposa quelques baisers sur son dos avant de reprendre ses va et vient, faisant gémir de plus belle l’autre roux. Plus il s’enfonçait en lui, plus Hakuei gémissait tout en crispant ses doigts sur les draps. C’était bon et il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Sentant sa fin proche, il commença à gémir le prénom de son amant qui redoubla d’effort pour lui faire atteindre l’orgasme.

Le galeriste se répandit le premier sur les draps du lit. Die ne tarda pas à faire de même dans son préservatif. C’était un peu frustrant mais nécessaires, non pas qu’il n’ait pas confiance en son amant mais plutôt en lui-même. Son travail l’obligeait à faire des choses auxquelles il n’avait pas envie de penser et surtout pas maintenant.

 Le barman se retira délicatement de son amant qui se retourna pour l’embrasser. Un sourire était dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Ils étaient heureux en dépit du fait qu’ils étaient malgré tout encore des inconnus l’un pour l’autre. C’est Hakuei qui ôta le préservatif de Die pour le poser sur le sol. Il aurait bien assez le temps de le ramasser plus tard, là tout de suite ce dont il avait envie, c’était de profiter de ses bras.

\- Tu n’as pas de regret ? Demanda Die en le serrant contre lui tout en laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau tatouée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j’en aurais ?

\- On se connait à peine et je suis loin d’être l’homme idéal.

\- Je n’ai pas non plus la prétention de l’être.

\- Tu pourrais trouver mieux comme petit-ami, tu sais.

Hakuei se redressa et lui adressa un regard surpris. Un sourire était imprimé sur les lèvres de Die et il ne résista pas à l’envie de les capturer.

\- Mais c’est de toi dont j’ai envie, rétorqua la galeriste en l’embrassant à nouveau.

Die répondit avec envie à son baiser tout en glissant une main derrière sa nuque. Hakuei se redressa à un peu plus et s’installa au dessus de son amant.

\- J’en ai encore envie, murmura le galeriste. Est-ce que tu me laisserais te prendre ?

\- Bien sûr.

Hakuei ne se fit pas prier et s’empressa de récupérer un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Lorsqu’il revient près de son amant, ce dernier lui attrapa doucement les poignets avant de l’embrasser. Il lui murmura ensuite :

\- Par contre je ne le fais pas souvent comme ça, alors sois doux avec moi.

Hakuei acquiesça et commença à enduire ses doigts avec du lubrifiant tout en s’installant entre les cuisses du son amant. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement et cueilli ses lèvres alors que le galeriste pressait déjà son index contre son intimité. Die se crispa un peu en le sentant faire. Il l’avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises mais pas ces derniers mois cependant il savait que son amant serait doux et qu’il ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal car il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir qu’il avait pu en prendre précédemment.

Hakuei se montra tendre, aussi bien durant les préliminaires que lorsqu’il se décida à s’enfoncer en lui après avoir mis un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Die s’agrippa à ses épaules tout en cherchant du réconfort dans ses baisers durant la première pénétration. C’était plus qu’inconfortable, c’était un peu douloureux mais le barman savait que ça irait bientôt mieux. Il finirait par s’habituer à cette présence en lui et surtout il ne tarderait pas à ressentir du plaisir. Ce dernier arriva plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru, dès les premiers mouvements de hanches de son amant qui n’était ni avar en baiser, ni en caresse. D’ailleurs dès qu’il le pouvait, Hakuei n’hésitait pas à lui dévorer le cou, y laissant une trace de son passage et de son désir pour lui. Die fut le premier à trouver sa fin, même s’il avait déjà jouit précédemment, cet orgasme là était bien plus violent que le précédent. Sans doute parce que cette fois-ci sa prostate était stimulée par les coups de reins de son amant. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à non plus à jouir dans son préservatif, soudant une dernière fois leurs lèvres au moment où il éjaculait. D’ailleurs un étrange frisson parcouru son corps, signe qu’il avait rarement eux autant de plaisir en prenant un homme. Hakuei ne se retira pas immédiatement. Il resta encore un peu entre les cuisses de Die, échangeant avec lui mille et un baisers.

\- Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux, murmura-t-il en s’écartant pour se retirer et enlever par la même occasion son préservatif.

\- Moi aussi mais je suis vidé ! Soupira Die.

-  J’imagine dans tous les sens du terme.

Pour toute réponse, le barman le tira vers lui et l’embrassa longuement avant qu’ils ne finissent par s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

*

 

Le visage de Shinya était fermé. Dire qu’il était furieux n’aurait pas été exacte. Il semblait plutôt contrarié, même si une fois de plus le terme n’était pas tout à fait le bon car trop faible pour exprimer les sentiments du blond qui s’était installé en face de Die. Ce dernier attendait avec une certaine impatience de recevoir sa sanction divine pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. De toute façon, il n’y pouvait rien si son enquête n’avait pas à abouti. Il n’allait tout de même pas inventer des preuves alors qu’il n’y avait rien à trouver.

\- Die, il n’y a pas que ta tête qui va tomber s’il s’avère que tu as merdé, rétorqua Shinya.

\- Je n’ai pas merdé. En trois semaines j’ai eu largement le temps de ratisser la vie de ce type et il est clean. Je ne vais quand même pas fabriquer les faux pour faire plaisir à l’anti-gang.

Shinya acquiesça bien qu’il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu et il y avait de quoi. En effet il avait pu compter plusieurs points sombres dans le tableau dont un détail qui le tracassait.

\- Si ton enquête est terminée, pourquoi tu continues de le voir ?

La mâchoire de Die se contracta en même temps que son estomac. Le roux alluma une cigarette comme pour gagner du temps mais surtout calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Cette question, il s’y était attendu. Il savait que Shinya ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça. Après tout depuis le temps qu’ils travaillaient ensemble, on pouvait dire que le blond le connaissait par cœur et pouvait facilement deviner lorsqu’il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Mon enquête était impartiale.

\- J’espère pour nous. Parce que s’il s’avère que ton petit copain fait du trafique avec les yakuzas ou n’importe qu’elle autre mafia de Liberty city, tu peux être certain que les affaires internes vont s’occuper de ton cas. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour quelqu’un comme toi Die ?

\- Que mon dossier en tant que flic infiltré disparaitra.

\- Et que tu passeras ta vie dans cette merde.

La voix du blond tremblait légèrement de colère. Ils faisaient équipe depuis longtemps et le roux savait que c’était plus l’ami que le partenaire qui lui parlait. Il en était touché mais il n’y avait pas à s’en faire. Hakuei était clean. Il s’en était assuré. Il était peut-être amoureux mais pas stupide et avait sans doute mené son enquête avec bien plus de minutie qu’avec n’importe quel autre suspect.

\- Une dernière chose Die, déclara Shinya en se levant. Rien ne t’interdit de continuer à le voir s’il est clean. Après tout, dans cet enfer on a bien le droit à un peu de réconfort mais n’oublie pas ce que nous faisons. Si un jour ta couverture est compromise, c’est lui qui trinquera le premier.

Le roux acquiesça sans le suivre du regard. Il écouta simplement les pas de Shinya qui passa à côté de lui pour quitter la chambre du love hôtel dans lequel ils s’étaient donnés rendez-vous. Alors que la porte venait de se refermer sur le blond, le téléphone portable de Die vibra. Le roux le sortit et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le numéro de son petit-ami. Ce n’était pas raisonnable de continuer de le voir et pourtant il ne se sentait pas capable de mettre un terme à cette histoire d’amour qui l’aidait à maintenir la tête hors de l’eau.

 


End file.
